


Hearshot Kid Disaster

by GallowsTyphoon



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallowsTyphoon/pseuds/GallowsTyphoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Star deals with ADHD and dyslexia during school and his raging feelings for all of his friends. No one knows what they're doing and this school is a mess.</p>
<p>Eventual Deathstar, pre-established TsuLiz, platonic SoMa, platonic B*S/Crona, and a lot of other weird connections. All your faves are queer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearshot Kid Disaster

Wound open and squeezing my heart against this pain inflicts   
and in passion I bleed for it   
but with this what they gave me this book   
and flint and a match to go with it 

 

 

It was two am on a weeknight during the first week of his winter break and Black Star was having a terrible time of trying to sleep. He  was bothered  enough by the fact that his last test scores were abysmal and that the teachers were doing fuck all to help him improve. He was also bothered by the fact that he  was awoken  very suddenly when his dream took a weird turn and he found himself being felt up in his best friend's lap. He could still feel Soul's hands going up his sides, thumbing his hip bones and abdominal muscles. He shivered and shook his head violently and rolled over with enough force to make his bed squeak annoyingly. He grumbled to himself.

He was dreading having to spend all his time with his family until the break ended but he also really didn't want to go back to school. If he hadn't been so tired from his lack of sleep, he would probably be overflowing with energy. He'd been diagnosed with type 2 ADHD since he was young, after his mother sent him from weird pseudo-science doctor to another until his aunt finally gave up and took him to a real one. The doctor had an idea right away and after multiple experiments and therapies, determined him to have type 2, hyperactivity without inattentiveness. Black Star could very well pay attention in class if he could just keep himself still, but it was a God's quest for him.

His root problem was the teachers being unwilling to meet him halfway despite the urging of his childhood therapist. Everyone, including his mother, Lily Flower, believed that he was just faking everything. How could he even fake something like that? He just couldn't make himself stay still, it was almost painful to try. He kept small toys and things in his bag like rubik's cubes to keep his hands busy while he listened, but the teachers would always take them away from him and then his attention would stray.

He supposed this was what he got for being a part of a hippie family in rural Nevada.

Black Star groaned to himself. He grabbed his phone, idly checking his messages and seeing who was online on his chat apps. Soul was offline, he was almost sad.  _Almost._

His eyes widened slightly when he saw that Crona was online. They were probably up either doing stretches to cool down from a particularly spectacular dance practice or had their nose buried deeply in a book that they picked up from a bookstore on Maka's millionth recommendation.

Black Star decided now was a perfect time to send a stupid snapchat. He got himself into the best goofy, melty position he could and pouted. He snapped the photo and captioned it "gay baby trash king". If he hadn't been feeling so legitimately melty, he would've laughed at his own wit. He was fucking hilarious.

Crona responded with a graceful selfie of a stretch that was absolute perfection. They knew they were the best. The caption read "what did you do now".

He decided to switch to run of the mill texting at this point.

**To Crona: ** nuthin except havin a rly gay dream abt one of my best bros

**From Crona: **Soul?

**To Crona: **how the fuck

**From Crona: ** Last time it was Kilik, Soul just seemed like the appropriate answer.

**From Crona: **Have you ever thought maybe you should talk about your feelings to the object of your affections instead?

**To Crona: ** I cant do that with soul wtf

**From Crona:** Have you really never noticed how comfortable he is with you?

**From Crona: **I don't think he'd mind. Doubly so considering it's you. But I don't really know about these things.

**To Crona: **dude

**To Crona: **no

Black Star tossed his phone aside and ignored it when his message tone rang again. Why the hell would Crona suggest that? No fucking way.

He decided now was the time to try to get some more sleep.

* * *

 

He woke up right as the first traces of dawn were showing over the horizon. He woke up at this time every day, no matter how tired he'd been the night before or how little he'd slept. His body was reliable but he still had to train it to keep himself in top condition for his teams. Sports were the only thing he had in school and if it weren't for them and Crona, he'd have left a long time ago.

He stepped outside in loose sweats and a short sleeve t-shirt. The good thing about Nevada, he supposed, is that the winter weather was nice. The lows were cold but not overly so and the highs were actually nice. The summers were outrageous, but he could handle that too. He breathed in the chill breeze, feeling goosebumps spread over his skin like a thrill.

He stretched his legs as a warm up and began his run. He ran by the park he and Crona like to run off to, by the school and by his friends' houses. He relished the low morning light and enjoyed the way the breeze caressed his exposed flesh. He decided to turn back when he was feeling a little cold and jumped into a warm shower.

His thoughts strayed while the warm water fell over him. He couldn't help himself from thinking about that dream again. He couldn't even remember what led up to it or if anything even had led up to it. He did, however, distinctly remember the deep and hungry kisses and the rough and pleasurable caressing, palming, thumbing and groping. Theirs hands couldn't get enough of each other. He'd woken up just as Soul's hands had climbed from thumbing his hips and began finding all the places on his sides that made him squirm, nails digging in to elicit the neediest responses.

_Shit._  He was getting hard thinking of one of his best friends. He was awful. Gay as hell and awful.

But he couldn't think straight and he couldn't deny the absolute want that was taking over his body.

He stared at his hand. What the absolute fuck was he doing?

He was sitting around his house doing fuck all. What the fuck is there to do on winter break? What do normal people do?

Lily Flower stood menacingly over her son, glaring at him with heavy-lidded hazel eyes.

"Black Star, if you aren't going to help me with the chores or your brother then get out of the way. Go have fun with your friends or something."

Wow. That was rare. She actually wanted him to spend time with his friends. His parents hated his friends. But hell, he'd take it. Black Star hopped up like his ass was on fire and ran out the door, shouting rushed goodbyes to his parents and baby brother as he went. Lily Flower only  _slightly_ regretted telling him that.

He thought to stop by Soul's first but thought that just maybe he should ask someone else first. He didn't think he could look his friend in the eye after the previous night if it were just them. So he skipped and went to Kilik's first.

When he answered the door, Black Star immediately launched into his challenge.

"I'm bored as hell and I want a challenge! So get your ass in gear and let's get down to the court. I'll wipe the floor with your face so I hope you're ready."

Kilik smirked in response, "Bring it on."

Black Star was starting to feel like himself already.

They ran through the neighborhood enlisting their friends. By the end, they'd convinced the Thompson sisters, Maka and Soul. Crona and the ever famous principal's son Death the Kid tagged along as spectators.

Black Star ran up to Crona when he saw them.

"Yo, what made you wanna show up?" he asked, a genuine grin spreading on his face.

Crona looked off to the side with a small smile. For them, it was as pure and expressive as Black Star's massive grins or Soul's trademark smirks and it was one of those things that Black Star appreciated immensely.

"I never miss any of your games, do I?"

He lightly punched him on the arm. Conveying just how much he appreciated them with the simple motion. Of all his friends, Crona was probably the most important to him. He loved them in a special way. They didn't share a romantic love or any sexual attraction. It was purely platonic and, in Black Star's opinion and probably Crona's too, the best kind of attraction. So long as they could remain a part of each other's lives, they were happy with that.

After a moment and a warm gaze, Black Star ran over to start the game, hollering about the team arrangements. Soul and Patti were on his team and Kilik's team was Liz and Maka.

The game began and it started hard. Black Star passed to Soul, immediately going for the offense. He had fully intended to win and he wasn't going down without a fight.

Teammate passed to teammate, and eventually Black Star loses the ball to Kilik. He might be the greatest around, but even he has to lose the ball sometime. After all, what would be the point of being the greatest if there wasn't a challenge involved? Unfortunately, if he didn't steal it back or block it, Kilik would get the point. Kilik jumped and shot, Black Star hesitated for only a fraction of a second, but it was enough for the ball to just miss his fingertips. Everything was slow motion at that moment, Kilik's jump was incredible and Black Star had only managed a jump half that in the slight hesitation. As the ball missed his fingers, his eyes fell to Kilik's form.

In-fucking-credible.

Black Star knew Kilik was hot, but he hadn't realized quite how hot he was. Dark skin slicked with sweat, muscles rolling under the intense action of the sport, and even the intensity in his eyes.

It actually tripped him up and he landed wrong, momentarily knocking him off balance and into Maka.

The game got called for a break. He hadn't hurt her, thankfully but he had knocked the breath out of her. He felt really bad and apologized profusely.

"Go ahead and hit me as hard as you can!" he yelled.

"Black Star just go away and let me get my breath back," she grumbled.

She ended up hitting him anyways because he wouldn't shut up. Crona sighed and hung their head. They dragged Black Star over to the spectators' area. They both ignored the presence of Kid for a while, or maybe they had just forgotten he was there.

"You stopped for a second back there. Are you sure you're okay?" Crona asked.

He groaned. "Why are you so sure there's something horribly wrong with me?"

"Because that's what you're acting like and I'm not sure either of us know how to deal with it," Crona looked off to the side and sighed again. "Is it because of your dream? But that wouldn't be right, you stopped with Kilik and not Soul…"

Black Star deflated visibly, "No, you're right. Fuck, if it's not one thing it's another."

Crona's eyes locked with his this time, "And you feel guilty for looking at your friends like that?"

He nodded.

"I really don't know how to deal with this," they said simultaneously.

* * *

 

When the game was deemed over after it dissolved into a wrestling match among the boys and a couple punches were thrown, Liz decided to go by Tsubaki's. She knew her girlfriend would be coming back from her part-time job and would definitely have some cake scraps and other delicious goods from the bakery. Tsubaki liked bringing them home so they can enjoy them together.

She decided to cut through Main Street to get there. It was unusually busy and the noise annoyed her. Taking out her hearing aids also made it easier to get where she was going undisturbed. Their town was small and everyone knew each other, which was both a blessing and a curse, but it meant that everyone generally understood that if Liz didn't have her hearing aids in, she didn't want to be bothered or didn't want to talk.

Tsubaki greeted her with a welcoming smile and a kiss on the cheek, which she welcomed, leaned into, and returned. They sat in perfectly comfortable silence, a rare moment for Liz that she relished and that relaxed her more than anything else.

Tsubaki tapped Liz's hand, perfectly manicured she noted, and signed,  _"Did I miss anything today?"_

She knew something fun had happened and waited for Liz to answer.

" _Black Star got a game together. Predictably, it didn't end well,"_  she paused, lowering her hands, and thought for a moment.  _"Do you think Black Star has been acting strange lately? He seemed off today."_

" _What happened?"_

" _During the game, he hesitated almost and he caught himself wrong. He almost hurt Maka."_

Tsubaki looked genuinely worried. She'd known Black Star since they were pretty young and he never showed when he was upset or bothered. For even Liz to notice it was huge since she wasn't very close to Black Star and hadn't known him long enough either. It bothered Tsubaki a lot to think about it.

" _Don't worry yourself over it. I'm sure Crona's got his back," _Liz reassured.

Tsubaki nodded and offered the box, more than ready to show off today's takings. She put the thoughts in the back of her mind, but she reminded herself to talk to him later.

* * *

 

Things remained pretty monotonous for the rest of the break, but once school started again, it started off strong and Black Star just knew it was going to be awful.

The first week back was spectacularly awful. His baseball coach had warned him that he wouldn't be allowed to play this year if he didn't bring his grades up. The counselor hounded him about his exam scores, saying he could be doing so much better, and the teachers decided that they needed to make up for all the missed homework opportunities from the break by piling it up this week. He was already in over his head.

The pre-season practices were a good way to keep himself going, but it was only just so. Coach called the practice today due to rainy weather, and while it bummed him out, a saturated baseball field is an awful thing to experience. Instead, he decided to meet up with Crona in the library to attempt to study. Crona couldn't keep him still and they ended up accomplishing nothing.

He went to Maka for help and told her to hit him if he wouldn't sit still. She reluctantly agreed and it seemed to work for a while, but with an information processing disorder, she wasn't sure how to help when he really needed it.

It made her feel awful that all she could really do was suggest that he slow down and find his own way to study.

Black Star was feeling pretty defeated. He wasn't going to ask Soul or Kilik for help because he knew that would only end with him ogling them and he was not prepared for his thoughts to stray in that direction again. He tried to ask Tsubaki but she was too soft-spoken to keep him in line.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

This may just be the end of Black Star.

What he didn't realize was that he had a shadow, watching with concern from the background, trying to figure out if he just might be able to help this poor idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions feel free to ask here or on my tumblr, url is the same as my username here.
> 
> Written for my dear Maka because she wanted to see her fave going through the same shit she did, but I took some liberty with the other stuff.
> 
> The title is from a Coheed & Cambria song that has nothing to do with the fic at all. I just like the title. (EDIT: I found a stanza that fit pretty well.)
> 
> Also, I do plan to give everyone at least a little bit of focus but everything is going to come back to Black Star since he's the focus of the story and the main character here.


End file.
